The Mists of Akasha
by Cole's Witches
Summary: In a mystical land, three sister Witches set out to change the world around them, and bring the magick of the Goddess back into the lives of the humans that despise them.
1. Prologue: Out of the Mists

MistsP __

A/N: Eva - This story is one of my favorites so far. I am so proud of it! It could be because it is based on my favorite TV show, or my favorite book, but I think that the fact that I'm working on it with Bridget is the main reason this is turning out so well. She's an amazing co-author, and I love her to death!

Sentiments aside, I hope you all enjoy it thoroughly. Don't be afraid to speak your mind…criticism is what makes a story better. This is taking longer than usual, since Bridget and I live across the country from each other, but keep on reviewing, and things might go a little faster.

Bless and Blessed Be!

A/N: Bridget- Ah, this will be the biggest and longest and complicated Charmed story you'll ever read. Be afraid ;P Seriously, I am deliriously happy that I get to co-write with Eva here. We had tons of fun together as we wrote this fic and I hope that you'll get as much enjoyment out of this as we did, or are actually since we're not done yet. ::laughs:: So sit back, relax, and let us take over. When you're done, please drop off any reviews that you have in your pockets. 

Thank you! ::rolls the fic film::

"The Mists of Akasha" is based on "Charmed" and "The Mists of Avalon".

****

The Mists of Akasha

Before time swept the forces of the Goddess away, magick was present in everyday life. All creatures embraced it, and utilized this power for the betterment of their world. Whitelighters, demons, Witches, and humans all lived in the land of Astrael in harmony with the energies of Nature. As time went on, however, the humans grew to acquire an enormous amount of strength, and banished each magickal race into the mysteries of Akasha, forgetting them in the process. Christianity was beginning to gain a stronghold in Astrael, twisting the concept of magick, making it out to be the work of the Devil, and the Goddess was dismissed as a pagan lie. Followers of the Old Way were rounded up, tortured, and executed because of their beliefs. Many were converted, either by force or from fear of death.

Despite the horrors and dangers that came with the Way of the Witches, several still chose to follow this path in secret. They lived in solitude and safety on Akasha, protected by the mists that cloaked the Island, making it invisible to the outside world. The island itself was an enigma: no one knew when or how it came to be, only that it was filled with magick, down to the tiniest pebble. Mysteries lurked in its hills and forests that had yet to be discovered, even by the inhabitants who had lived there for centuries. Humans feared these things, the unknown power, and mystical forces. This is what barred them from the Island. Witches, however, flourished there, practicing their magick and celebrating the beauty of life and the Ancient Ones, growing stronger in their faith, relatively unknown. There were stories told by humans of fairies and mythical creatures that lived on a far off land, but these were dismissed as tall tales and were never truly believed. Indeed, fairies and trolls did call Akasha home, but secluded themselves from even the Witches, for centuries of hatred and death had made them cautious even around followers of the Goddess. This is the way things would have remained for eternity had it not been for the ambitions of three sister Witches from a powerful family line. The Warren Witches had always held an especially strong control over the magick of the Island, and the oldest living Warren, Penelope was her name, was the Lady of the Lake; the Goddess's chosen one. It was she who trained young Witches to become priestesses, she who held authority even over the powerful Whitelighters, and it was her granddaughters who would alter the course of history with a collective vision: a vision to unite the worlds of magick and humans. The works of these sisters would not only expose Akasha and it's inhabitants, but they served to change the perceptions and treatment of the magickal kingdom forever.

Witches were by far the ones who hated the isolation and exile that the humans wrought upon them the most. They were kin, if one dared to search hundreds of generations ago, and the loneliness was almost too much to bear. Each year brought fewer and fewer Witch births and Penelope feared that her kind would be wiped out. Sure, some Witches were allowed to leave Akasha to couple with a human so they could have a child to raise on the Island, but it just wasn't enough. The Whitelighter, however, were perfectly happy with the exile. They were never very social with humans to begin with, and thought them beneath their standings. Demons also did not care for humans. They wanted to seek revenge against them, to destroy every last one. The granddaughters of the Lady of the Lake: Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe differed in their view of Astrael. The sisters did not want the humans to perish. On the contrary, they wanted Witches to live and coexist with humans. So with the blessings of their mother Patricia and their grandmother Penelope, they set about to change the human-Witch relations, one person at a time.


	2. Of Witches and Demons

Authoress' Notes: __

Authoress' Notes:

Eva (Aradia? Grr! This magickal name stuff is confusing!) - Well, I actually had to do research for this part! Apple blossoms are indeed the blossoms of Aphrodite, who is most certainly the Goddess of love (Not Athena. Bridget was kind enough to point out my pathetically ridiculous mistake *ashamed*) and Lughnassadh is the first of the harvest Sabbats. I think we BOTH pride ourselves in keeping our Witchcraft information as correct as we possibly can (I know, I know, "Charmed" is a horrible depiction of the Wiccan religion, but, like I said, as correct as we can, under the circumstances). So rest assured knowing that most anything you read here is true. And if I_ happen to get something wrong in one of my sections, I know Bridget will catch me *cough* :0) Enjoy! I know I had fun working on this part!_

I'd like to cite "Cunningham's Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs" by Scott Cunningham. It helped me bunches when sorting out my love herbs. You wouldn't believe how many there are!

Bridget: Hey hey! Glad there's people out there who like Mists so far. I've been so busy trying to keep up with Eva's bouncing brian---I mean brain! Meant brain ;) Anyhoo, I'm sure you'll love chapter 1 and chapter 2 is soon on it's way, if I ever input my part in time! ::laughs:: 

****

Of Witches and Demons

Rays of light entered through the windows of the hall as the Warren family sat down for breakfast. At the head of the table was the Lady of the Lake herself, Penelope Warren. To her right sat her daughter Patricia. To her left sat her beautiful granddaughters, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe. While the Lady of the Lake motioned for one of the maids to serve them, she smiled at her family. "Merry meet, everyone. I'm thankful that we can eat at the table as a family again." Her last comment was directed at Phoebe. For the last couple of days, Phoebe had taken to missing meal times. Her excuse was that she forgot, but her grandmother knew better. The land of Astrael called strongly to her, like it called to her other granddaughters, but Phoebe had more temptation then her sisters did, for she had the gift of premonitions which allowed her to see tantalizing visions of the outside world.

"Oh Grams. I don't mean to miss meal times, but I can't help it that I tend to forget." Patricia reached over and patted her daughter's hand.

"You're still young and life calls to you. Don't let it pass you by." Her daughters glanced at each other, not saying a word. Their mother tended to make cryptic remarks, and they couldn't seem to figure them out. Piper had thought it was from some fall out that their mother had had with their grandmother, but other than that, they were clueless.

After a moment or two of silence, Grams cleared her throat and picked up her chalice.

"Well," she smiled at her daughter and granddaughters. "I say we eat before our food gets cold. The Mother Goddess didn't bless us with this bounty to see it go to waste." She waved her hand over the table, and instantly, every glass was filled with a sparkling white wine.

Prue picked up her glass and stared into is suspiciously. "Alcohol, at breakfast? Grams, you aren't trying out a new potion, are you?" Phoebe giggled, and the rest of the women immediately set down their cups. Piper leaned over to her sister.

"Last time she did that, it backfired," Phoebe whispered. "Prue's telekinesis was reversed, and when she tried to help one of the priestesses move the Ostara altar, she knocked herself out." Piper joined in her sister's laughter, earning a disapproving stare from their grandmother. Patty stifled her own chuckles, and tried to put on a stern look for her daughters, but it just served to make her laugh even harder.

Grams gave in to a smile. "Very funny, my children. As a matter of fact, this is a rare, imported breakfast wine, from the Shining Ones of the Hollow Hills," she raised her glass to her lips, taking a delicate sip. "Try it." Still smiling, her family obeyed.

"You mean trolls made this?" Piper wrinkled her nose and tilted the glass, inspecting it.

"It's fairy good," Phoebe quipped. Her sister groaned at the bad pun.

The Lady of the Lake peered over the rim of her cup. "It certainly is good to have you back, my dear." She smiled warmly and returned her attention to the food before them. Plates of steaming food had been set in front of each witch. Fresh eggs, collected just that morning, were served mixed with cheeses and spices alongside tender slabs of broiled pork. Strawberries, cantaloupe, blackberries, and countless other varieties of fruit were stationed around the table at easy reach. They were the first of the Lughnassadh harvest, and proved to be delicious. Heaping bowls of hot maple cereal were placed in between the platters of fruit.

Piper reached over and grabbed a handful of strawberries to dip in her bowl of cream. "Is there anything planned for today, Grams? I, uh, have plans to study herb lore in the meadow." Her family gazed her way making her blush as red as the strawberries on her plate. "I do, really," she insisted.

"Oh, Piper! You don't have to hide it from us. You're sweet on a certain someone." Phoebe waved her finger at her sister. "I saw you giggling in the halls yesterday and daydreaming."

"You've met someone, Piper dear? I hope it's one from the finer male witches out there. Perhaps from the Alco family?" Penelope nodded her head as she nibbled on a piece of cheese. "Tell us, dear, who is the lucky witch?"

"Why do you say automatically assume it's a witch, mother? My Piper could have fallen for a lovely human, or even a whitelighter. Besides, it's much too early to be talking about romance. Let us just enjoy our meal." Phoebe, Piper, and Prue exchanged curious glances. There went their mother again with the cryptic remarks.

When breakfast was over, Phoebe ran towards her room, shutting the door gently behind her. She had a very good reason why she was on time to eat with her family that morning: the Lughnassadh festival. It was the first of the harvest Sabbats, and a very festive time, indeed. Phoebe had planned on skipping breakfast to daydream in the meadow, but a vision of a festival on Astrael later within the day stopped her. 

The humans, of course, would never stoop so low as to call their gathering by the title of a witch's Sabbat. No, for them it was simply the Harvest festival, but Phoebe knew better. Magickal superstition and traditions were still alive and strong in Astrael among the humans. The church simply twisted them to suit their own needs. No matter what they did, however, the roots of the occasion would still lead back to the days of the Old Religion. In any case, it was indeed a human festival, complete with games, fun and, of course…humans. It was something so exciting and alluring that she could not deny herself the chance of going, and by being at breakfast, she insured herself against being forced to attend dinner through guilt. As long as she kept away from her Grams' sight, she was good to go.

Opening the chest at the edge of her bed, she lifted out one of her old maiden dresses. "Water and Air, make this Warren witch fair. Earth and Fire, bring this maiden her greatest desire," she giggled as she sang the rhyme. Laying the dress on her bed, Phoebe rustled through her supplies before pulling out three red candles and three pink candles, placing them on her bedside altar around a central yellow candle for attraction. Also in her stash was the Witch grass that she had collected on the Summer Solstice and had hung in her room to dry. Most of the family's herbs were kept in a locked closet in her grandmother's room, but Phoebe liked to have her own collection, just in case Grams wasn't around…or wouldn't approve.

"Damn," Phoebe cursed softly, after having looked through her entire magickal chest. "No apple blossoms." Sighing, she picked up her skirts and made her way over to the window. Outside there was an apple tree, barely within her reach. She utilized all her strength to open the stubborn glass window. After plucking off a few flowers and nearly falling out of the windowsill, she returned shakily to her bed to start her working. Before she began, however, she took out a pre-made chaplet of fresh myrtle leaves and flowers and placed it on her head. It was love-spell tradition.

Aphrodite, being the Goddess of love, was the One she called on for this particular need. "Red for passion, pink for love, guide me Aphrodite, Your word from above." Phoebe chanted the spell from memory as she lit each candle. She had figured she'd need to employ a ritual to attract love at some point, and made sure to memorize it long ago. Sprinkling the Witch grass over her altar space, she plucked the petals off of the apple blossoms and laid them one by one in front of the candles, chanting as she did so.

"Blossoms of the Blessed One, Lady of Moon and Lord of Sun. My love, my heart, my body, my soul; help me, lead me to my goal." The candles danced and flickered in front of her, calling her attention and soothing her mind. Drawn deep into a state of relaxation, Phoebe closed her eyes and waited until the time was right to come back to reality.

After a minute or two, Phoebe felt her mind slipping back to its normal state. She picked up the center candle and drew a rune in it with a sewing needle. It was the rune for love…for attracting love and drawing it near to oneself. Simple as it was, Phoebe still had difficulties carving it, for she was ungrounded and very dizzy from the energy she had cast during the spell. She would carry the white blossoms with her when she attended the gathering, just for extra luck. As she was beginning to clear off her altar, her bedroom door swung open without warning, and there stood Piper.

"Piper! Hi!" Phoebe quickly shoved aside her herbs and blew out the candles. Piper eyed her suspiciously.

"Witch grass? Red candles?" she stepped to the side of the bed. "Why do I sense the casting of a love ritual?" Phoebe bit her lip and braced herself, trying to overcome the after-effects of the spell casting.

"Promise you won't say anything to Grams or mom, please?" Phoebe begged, putting on a cute face, hoping to win her sister over.

Piper wasn't about to let Phoebe off so easily. "What makes you think a love spell is in order?" she inquired, knowing fully that Phoebe was not foolish enough to cast a spell without good reason. She surmised, "Did you have a premonition?" The guilty look on her sister's face was answer enough.

"Pheebs, you know we can't use our powers for personal gain. Tell me exactly what you saw…there has to be a deeper meaning." Piper sat down on the bed next to Phoebe.

"Nothing, really. I just saw a vision of the festival on Astrael and-" Piper cut her off.

"Astrael? Phoebe, you're casting a love spell on a HUMAN?" Phoebe's eyes flashed indignantly.

"So what?" She hated when her sisters second-guessed her judgment.

"So what? Phoebe, I don't think Grams will be horribly thrilled at the prospect of one of her granddaughters marrying a human. Besides," Piper shrugged, "she already has Taylor Alco picked out for you, and you know how Grams hates when we go against her will." This time it was Phoebe who interrupted.

"Oh, really? Well, at least I can use the whole 'the Gods made me do it' excuse, unlike you," she smiled sweetly as Piper's jaw dropped.

"How did…how did you know? I thought we…" she trailed off, a look of fear coming over her face. Phoebe patted her sister's hand.

"You forget that I have a perfect view of the garden from my room," she grinned. "Besides, I AM psychic." Piper appeared near tears. "Don't worry honey, I won't tell a soul. If," she added impishly, "we can keep this whole conversation to ourselves." Piper looked up at her. "What do you say?" Sighing, Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll just let you get back to your ritual, then." Standing up, she was making her way to the door before Phoebe stopped her.

"Oh, Piper? One last thing." Piper turned around.

"Yes?"

"What do orbs feel like?" They both laughed and Piper threw a pillow at her.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Phoebe set herself to work in the garden to pass the time, harvesting fresh herbs to be dried and consecrated for magickal workings. It was grueling work being out in the sun all day, but the promise of her premonition kept her spirits up. The festival wasn't until late in the afternoon, and Phoebe could barely contain her excitement. It was hard enough just keeping her mouth shut about her vision, let alone the festival itself. There was so much to look forward to!

Parties were Phoebe's thing…she was definitely the wild child of the family. Last year for Prue's birthday, she had thrown together a huge gala with music and dancing, and had even coerced one of her male friends to come as a "dancer". It was a blast, and even shy, reserved Piper got into the action. She never heard the end of it…especially from her Grandmother.

Grams had the idea in her head that her granddaughters should be quiet women who served the Goddess, and their grandmother, night and day. Meaning be seen, but not heard, unless told otherwise. Well, Phoebe never could comprehend why they were not allowed to have any fun, and she had the tendency to ignore what she didn't understand. Smiling at the memory, she reached down and ripped out another handful of mugwort, sinking absentmindedly into a daydream.

Who would she meet at Astrael? Would he find her, or would she need to seek him out herself? Fate had always had a strange way with Phoebe, and she was beginning not to trust it. What would he look like? Was today the day she'd meet her soul mate?

She shook her head forcefully. No, she thought, I am looking way too far into this premonition. There had been no visions of men, just a quick glimpse of the festival.

"Who knows?" she muttered, "maybe I'll not find a man, but a demon." Laughing at this ridiculous prospect, Phoebe set her mind to finishing her task. There had been no demons seen in years, and none would be foolish enough to attend a human gathering, anyway. Besides, she was one of the most powerful witches around. No way would a demon dare start anything with her!

Finally, the time had come. After what seemed like an eternity, Phoebe was all set to head off to Astrael.

With one last tuck of hair, she was ready. Pink blush and red lipstick graced her face, accenting her stunning beauty and childlike innocence. For a moment she was troubled with the issue of covering up the blazing blue crescent that adorned her forehead. It was the sign of the Goddess, and Phoebe really did not feel like being burned at the stake that afternoon. She had almost given up when she remembered an old hairstyle that she had learned when she had been a young priestess in training who was learning to spin. Phoebe braided her long hair in an intricate pattern, pulling it tightly around her forehead like a halo, and tying it in the back. Wispy bangs popped up over her braid, framing her face. To finish it off, she wove tiny blossoms into her hair; careful not to undo the braid she had meticulously crafted.

Out of her closet she pulled a beautiful, purple silk dress with little stars sewn along the sleeves and neckline, and a silver belt to match. Luckily her dress fit perfectly from the last time she wore it, so she didn't have to mend it. Her small pouch, filled with the white blossoms from her ritual, was tied to her waist. As an afterthought, Phoebe rubbed her wrists with some fresh basil leaves from the garden. It was commonly used as sort of a natural love perfume, and indeed, it did smell great. Hey, she thought, every little bit helps! Now, everything was in order. She took a deep breath.

"Time to go." Sneaking out of the castle without anyone noticing her was easy, she did that all the time. But the next stage of her plan was going to be trickier. From here she had to make her way down to the shoreline, find an empty rowboat she could escape in, and part the Mists which would allow her to cross the veil between Akasha and Astrael without Grams knowing. That in itself was a difficult task. Her Grams saw everything that went on in Akasha, magickal and non-magickal. She would have a slim window of opportunity to leave, when Grams set down for her mid-afternoon rest. It was always a risk to part the Mists, but it was one Phoebe was willing to take.

"Here I come, Astrael." Here I come, whoever you are. Here I come.

The cavernous walls flickered from the lit torches as Belthazor strode into the cave where three men in robes stood. He rested his right fist above his heart and bowed respectfully.

"My mission was successful," he reported calmly. "The village of Shawman is gone." He stood up slowly. Black hoods shrouded the faces of the trio of men, hiding their reactions to the news. The atmosphere in the room was one of stifling apprehension and expectance. None of the figures present dared move or speak out of turn.

"As we figured. Nothing less from someone of your position," one of the men spoke.

Ah, yes. His position: the one thing that haunted him at every turn. He was always being measured up against _Him_ and, obviously, was found lacking.

Well, not anymore.

Slowly, Belthazor spoke. "I have devised a plan to wipe out the humans." This intrigued his audience. They exchanged glances.

"Go on."

"Give me six months time to complete my plan," he stated blatantly. A scornful smirk spread one by one to each member of the Triad.

"Very confident of your skills, are you?" the nearest one spoke, "Many have tried before and all have failed. What makes you think you will succeed?" A brazen smile reached Belthazor's face.

"Others weren't me. That and they did not have my plan," the demon paused for dramatic effect, hoping that it would increase the interest of his bosses. "Why expend so much energy on destroying the humans when the power of Akasha can do it for us?" Before he received an answer, he shimmered out. All he needed was a witch…a Warren witch to let him in.


	3. An Apple a Day Keeps the Lovesick Away

Hey all our Mist fans ;-D Its what you've been waiting for…chapter two __

Hey all our Mist fans ;-D Its what you've been waiting for…chapter two!!

A/N – Aradia/Eva: In response to a review commenting on the use of spells…yes, yes, I KNOW Witches can cast spells for personal gain…hell, I've done it myself… but in the world of Charmed, we have to say that they can't. Indeed, Witches aren't even a "separate race" from humans, but Bridget and I have to take poetic license here :0) 

*Grins and points below* Bridget didn't have much to say…but here it be!

A/N – Bridget: You'll love this chapter, trust me ;-) Anything more will spoil your fun. One last thing: My heart goes out to everyone in NYC and I pray for their loved ones to be alive.

Enjoy!

An Apple a Day Keep the Lovesick Away

Music flitted in the air as Phoebe wove through the crowd. Scents of freshly baked bread flooded her senses, making her mouth water. She was finally here, in human territory. It had been risky getting out of Akasha…she had run into Prudence as she was sneaking off to the rowboat, and had to think up a quick excuse as to where she was travelling. Luckily, Prue's mind seemed to be elsewhere, and she escaped without a hitch. Parting the Mists had been a lot easier than she would have thought. Maybe it was because her grandmother wasn't there to screw things up. Nevertheless, from then on it was smooth sailing.

Everywhere she looked, there was a flurry of movement going on. There were merchants selling everything from jewelry to fresh fish, children running away from their mothers, young boys playing games and making mischief…Phoebe couldn't suppress the feeling of utter joy. Pure, simple, unhampered happiness at being in the presence of people who were the same…and yet so different from herself.

"Fruit, my lady?" a merchant reached out for her, holding up a ripe, red apple that gleamed in the afternoon sun. "Fresh picked in today's harvest. Free for a pretty woman like you," he winked. Phoebe smiled back at him and took the apple. It was crispy and juicy, full of flavor, nothing like the fruit they had on Akasha. Maybe it was simply because of the different atmosphere, but everything seemed so less…solemn. Like she could do whatever she wanted here, without her grandmother's scrutiny. Taking another bite of the apple, she continued on her way, checking out all the sights and sounds of the Harvest festival.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I have this?" a little boy was struggling to reach for a small wooden airplane that was perched on a bench. His hand was waving frantically while he hopped up and down, much to the merchant's amusement. Phoebe smiled at the sight, and rounded the corner.

"Miss!" the merchant who had given her the apple was running after her with a strange look on his face, "Miss!" Phoebe turned quickly to face him. Hadn't he said the apple was free? She did not want to be branded as a thief.

"Can I help you?" she questioned worriedly. By the time he had huffed his way over to her, he was breathing heavily and his face was a deep red.

"I just," he panted, hugging his overgrown belly in exhaustion, "I just couldn't let you go without getting your name." As he attempted to put on a charming smile, Phoebe noticed that he had several teeth missing.

"Um…I'm Phoebe," she involuntarily took a step back. The man was giving her a very strange look. Almost as if he was…

"Oh no!" Phoebe muttered under her breath. The love spell! This was definitely not the kind of man she wished to attract! Smiling, Phoebe looked for a way out of this awkward situation.

"Phoebe…Phoebe…what a lovely name. Such a name is quite befitting to the girl who possesses it," he whipped out a faded bandana and wiped his perspiring brow. "It is so hot…please do me the honor of joining me for a drink?"

"I would, but…" Phoebe bit her lip. What to do? The man looked at her expectantly.

"Mommmmm!" the little boy was still reaching for the toy, but there was no parent in sight. The merchant was still smiling, but it was easy to see that she was getting just a little irritated by the child's incessant whining. A crazy idea popped into Phoebe's head.

"Oh, stop that!" she bolted away from the surprised merchant and grabbed the boy. "How many times have I told you not to beg?" He opened his mouth to protest, but then, noticing that Phoebe was not his mom, simply put on a confused expression.

"Huh?" he completely forgot about the toy and Phoebe dragged him away from the stand, hoping against hope that no one knew who his real mother was. The last thing she needed was to be arrested for abducting a child.

"Thank you," she reached into her pocket and pulled out some money, shoving it into the child's hands. "Now, go buy yourself whatever and be good, ok?" The child looked down at the money, back up at Phoebe, and down at the money again. Then, a slow smile crept across his face.

"Wait until I tell the guys about the lady who gave me this!" Phoebe groaned and shoved him away.

"Don't ever talk to your mother like that!" Without another word, she raced off in a different direction. After she had put as much distance as possible in between her and the merchant, she relaxed and resumed her leisurely pace. Everywhere she went, however, she noticed merchants staring at her, men on the street giving her looks and lanky teenagers whispering to their friends as she walked by. She tried her best to ignore it, and at least no one had actually stopped her yet, aside from the apple merchant.

"I think I put a little too much 'love' into my love spell," she muttered under her breath. She had never had trouble being noticed by men before, but this was ridiculous!

"Oven-fresh bread!" The drawling voice of an old woman reached her ears. "Fresh from the grill-stone! Get it hot!" The smells were overwhelming, and drew Phoebe slowly towards the stand. At least THIS merchant wouldn't be affected by the spell.

"May I help you?" the woman asked. She smiled genuinely, causing a warm feeling to pass over Phoebe.

"Yes, I would love to sample some of your bread. It smells fantastic," the young witch gushed. It was taking all of her willpower to keep from drooling.

"Take your pick," she motioned towards the wide variety of food available. "Let me know if you need assistance." With that, she turned and began to clean up her extra dishes. Phoebe nodded and walked toward a pile of delicious looking white bread.

"Mmm," she picked up the top loaf. Just as she did, another person grabbed the same one. Before she could say anything, Phoebe looked up, and their eyes locked. She felt her world collapse as her heart pounded heavily. In front of her was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever encountered, and he wasn't acting bewitched, either.

"Well, hello there," he looked surprised.

"Uhh…" Phoebe couldn't break away from his gaze, and wouldn't let go of the bread. He smiled, causing her to break out into her own silly grin.

"I believe we have a bit of a problem here," his voice was rich and true. The merchant stopped washing her plate and turned to them.

"It's on the house," she winked at the two. Thanking her, Phoebe broke the bread in half and offered one portion to the man.

"There," she nodded, "problem solved." They stepped away from the bread stand. "I'm Phoebe," she held out her hand. The man took it firmly into his own, but instead of shaking it, he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.

"A pleasure to meet such a fine lady as yourself." His eyes were an impossible blue. "I'm Cole." He started walking down the path, and Phoebe fell into step beside him. Cole looked over at her. She was beautiful…far more beautiful than any demoness he had come into contact with. If only he didn't have a job to complete, he could have fun with her. Oh well, he thought. There'd be other chances.

"So," she took a small bite of the bread. It was delicious. "What brings you to the Harvest festival?" Cole sampled some of his own bread.

"Oh, you know. I can't resist a party." Phoebe giggled happily, stealing a glance at her apple blossoms. Were they working for REAL now?

"Oh!" she yelled in surprise as a group of children scurried past, nearly knocking her off her feet. One little girl stopped when she saw Phoebe, and turned to look at her.

"You're pretty," her short brown hair swept over her shoulders. She couldn't have been more than six years old. Phoebe knelt down so that she was at eye level with the child.

"I bet you'll be even prettier than me when you grow up," the little girl giggled.

"You look like the Goddess in a story book my mommy reads me at night," she looked worried for a moment. "You're not evil, though, are you?" Phoebe caught herself from saying something she would regret. Is this what humans were teaching their children? That the Goddess was evil? She knew that witches were not welcome, but she didn't think that things had gotten this bad. Smiling, she suppressed her questions and reached out, patting the girl's cheek.

"I'm no more evil than you." Satisfied, the little girl ran off to join her friends.

Cole watched this exchange with a sense of wonder. Humans were a rare species. They showed so much love and tenderness. It usually repulsed him, but, for some reason, this time it only heightened his interest in the girl next to him. He cleared his throat.

"You have kids at home?" And suddenly, for no reason, he wondered…where was her home?

Phoebe blushed slightly, "No, no I don't. I plan on having a whole tribe of them some day, though." What a _perfect_ topic. Phoebe turned her face to hide her slowly reddening cheeks. _Did I truly say that?_ She wondered in her mind. This wonderful, handsome man must think her mad, yet his next comment disproved that. 

"That's good. A lady as beautiful as you should have many children whom would hopefully inherit such stunning looks. It would do the world a great deal of good." He held out his arm. "Would you honor me with a stroll?"

"Certainly, sir. Lead the way." She linked her arm with his as they walked on. Phoebe suppressed a shiver of joy. The love spell was working! And this time, on the right kind of guy. It was funny, though; he wasn't acting the same as the other men. Was that a sign?

"Phoebe!" a voice rang out from behind the couple. Before she even turned around, Phoebe cringed. It was the apple merchant.

"Phoebe…" he puffed to a stop next to her. Cole gave her a curious glance, but said nothing. Phoebe mustered as sincere a smile as she could, but she was sure that it couldn't have been very convincing. Mr. Apple Man must have been very spellbound, for he seemed to brighten at it. He puffed out his chest and beamed at the young witch.

"I see you have attracted yet another suitor," he gave a curt nod in Cole's direction. "But where, my dear, sweet lady, is your son?" Phoebe bit her lower lip fiercely. How was she ever going to get out of this one?

"I uh…he…you see…" she stuttered and looked up desperately at Cole. He looked as confused as ever, and she didn't blame him. After all, had they not just gotten through discussing the fact that Phoebe had no children? The merchant was moving slowly closer, so Phoebe grasped at the only option she saw available, aside from simply running away again.

"My son is off playing," she tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, "and this fine gentleman beside me, is my husband." Cole's expression turned from confused to downright bewildered. Phoebe squeezed his arm and gave him a look, then turned back to the merchant, hoping he hadn't seen her subtle clues.

"Your husband?" he was visibly crushed at the news. Sizing up Cole, Mr. Apple Man was obviously debating on whether he was a match for him or not. A devious smile pulled at Cole's mouth.

"Yes, sir, Phoebe is indeed my wife." Cole leaned over and brushed his lips against Phoebe's forehead, causing her to giggle nervously. "We have a whole _tribe_ of children waiting for us. I do hope you won't detain us further?" The flustered apple man stared blankly at the two of them before turning on his heel and walking away in a defeated huff. Cole watched him leave, then turned his attention to Phoebe.

"We only met a few moments ago, and already we are married?" Cole gazed wolfishly down at her. "I think I'm going to enjoy this arrangement." Phoebe laughed and proceeded to explain the story to him about how she had narrowly escaped from her first encounter with the apple merchant…leaving out the love spell part, of course. To her great relief, Cole found it very amusing, and didn't seem to think Phoebe was out of her mind. How was it possible that she had stumbled across such a wonderful man? It was so perfect, she thought…maybe even too perfect. How was she ever going to introduce him to her family? She wasn't exactly a normal girl with a normal or even completely human family.

"So, Phoebe," Cole's voice tugged her gently out of her thoughts, "Where do you live?" Phoebe stiffened. She had forgotten about this tiny detail. There was no way should could admit that she lived in Akasha…that would be a death sentence right there.

"I live on…an island," she bluffed, struggling to grasp at any believable story she could think up. Cole pulled her a little closer.

"An island?" he raised his eyebrows and looked down at her, "How mysterious." Phoebe withered happily as he laced his fingers in with hers. At least he wasn't pursuing the question.

They walked this way for several minutes, chatting about various things and getting to know each other. Phoebe couldn't help but feel as though she was connecting with him in a very special manner…a way that could not be enhanced by any spell, ritual…not even all the magick of Akasha. This was pure and untainted. 

The sun was beginning to sink lower on the Harvest sky, and soon the sound of drums and bells could be heard, accompanied by the sweet singing of a tin whistle that echoed through the evening air. Phoebe and Cole grew subdued and quiet as the sounds of the drums coursed through their veins. Somehow they ended up at the village center and Cole asked her if she wanted to dance. A feeling within him, some desire that he had never felt before urged him to get closer to Phoebe. She accepted and they crossed to the center of the other dancing couples. The musicians began to play a slow, soothing song, which allowed Cole to wrap his arms around Phoebe and bring her against his chest. Time seemed to stand still as they danced with one another. Phoebe's heart sang with joy from their close proximity. Some kind of thread seemed to be wrapped around them, binding their souls closer and closer together. Phoebe could not see, only feel, yet she knew the link between them was silver. A silver cord. Silver cord? Cole was just a regular human who happened to be very attractive. Her psychic ability must have been acting up again, making her dream up a silver cord. Nevertheless, when the song stopped, they couldn't seem to release each other. 

Cole was so very confused…he had never felt this elated before. The only emotions he had ever known were pain, terror, and hatred: never this. Cole looked down at the girl in his arms and shivered with delight. Now there was no desire in him to leave her, and all unpleasant thoughts…including his mission to destroy the humans…were pushed to the back of his mind. He could work on that later. Right now the only thing he wanted to deal with was Phoebe.

Cole was suddenly aware that they were in a very public place, and felt very uncomfortable. Phoebe shifted in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. The music had started again, and they slowly drifted off to the side, away from the rest of the villagers. It was dark out now, with only a thin sliver of sunlight shining over the horizon. Phoebe's thoughts drifted momentarily to Akasha, but she was shaken back to the situation at hand at the sound of Cole's voice.

"Phoebe, I…" he started. Before any more could be said, Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck and they dissolved into a passionate kiss just as the last light of the Sabbat slipped away from the world and into the forever of Akasha.

Phoebe awoke the next morning in a state of ecstasy, and it took her a moment to realize why. It wasn't until she saw Cole dozing in the hay beside her that all the emotions of the day before hit her with full force. For a moment she thought her heart would burst with joy, there was so much flooding her senses. She situated herself quietly so as not to wake the man next to her. What had happened after the dance? Ahh, yes, Phoebe remembered. That kiss kind of took off in all directions. If they hadn't been in a public place, well…it probably would have taken them both deeper than they had ever intended. Although, Phoebe sighed, she really wouldn't have minded much. So what if she took a vow of chastity under the Goddess? She was pretty sure that the Great Mother would have understood had things gotten that far, even if her grandmother most certainly wouldn't have.

Cole stirred slightly, rustling the hay. Phoebe smiled and leaned over him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You better get up," she warned. "We don't want anyone catching us here. I think your Christian priests tend to look down on this sort of thing." Cole opened his eyes and sat up, embracing her and treating her to a long, delicious kiss on the lips.

"My Christian priests?" he played with her hair and kissed her neck lightly. "If the Christians are mine, what, my lady, do you consider yourself to be?" His lips traveled up to her cheek and then her forehead.

Phoebe mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid!

"I'm sorry," she covered, "I misspoke. I tend to do that when I have my mind on other things." Cole grinned devilishly, and kissed her again.

"Careful," he warned jokingly, "Or people may just think you are a Witch of the Akashic Isle." Although this was meant as a mere jest, it alerted Phoebe to the danger she was in.

__

By the Goddess! She cringed inwardly. _If I'm not home in time for breakfast…_Phoebe disentangled herself from Cole's arms and tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I have to go. Now." She emphasized the last part. Cole looked worriedly at her.

"Where do you have to go? I can accompany you if you like," he stood up and helped her out of the hay. She brushed off the dust that was clinging to her dress and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"No, I have to go alone, or else…" she left the thought hanging and started off.

"Wait!" he ran after her and caught her arm. His eyes shone with a desperate hue. "Where can I find you?" Phoebe hesitated before answering.

"You can't," she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "I'll find you." Cole covered her hand with his own, and they shared one last parting kiss. With that, she ran off into the hazy morning mist. 


End file.
